Part 1: Transtition
by ALR Marsters
Summary: What should happen in season seven


Part 1: Transition  
  
I entered the cemetery after my shift - luckily I only worked 'til eight that night. It was chilly for Sunnydale but there always seems to be an eery draft here. I did my usual routine: look for unearthed graves or recentl burials. Everything went as it normally did, I dusted a few Vampires: nothing new they were all the same demony bunch.  
I began to get late and I didn't want Dawn all alone for too long. I started for home holding my jacket tight because it had gotten a lot colder. "Hello, Love," a voice called from behind me in a British accent.   
SPIKE! "What do you want now, Spike?" Why wouldn't this guy just leave me alone - no, he's always coming back, always wanting more. I was still walking and I could hear Spike's footsteps behind me.  
"You, Pet."  
Pet? What kind of name is Pet? "Well, you can't have me Spike and if you try what you pulled a few months ago, I'll kill you! And don't think I won't - I killed Angel, or thought I did, and I'll sure as hell kill you!"  
"Not if I kill you first!" Spike had finally caught up to me and thrust his demon face into mine. "Like it love - no soul anymore," he backed up and strutted, "got it taken out. So I can kill you right now and won't think twice about it."  
I froze and my voice was shaky, "How?"  
"Oh went to this demon guy, passed a few tests and here I am: Soul-less."  
"Well," I swallowed all panic and fear, "It'll just give me an excuse to kill you now."  
I went to give Spike a right hook he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. "Not as easy as you thought, huh, Pet?" Spike opened his mouth and I could feel his breath get closer to my neck.  
The veins in my neck pulsed; I pushed up and flipped over Spike. I thrust my legs into his back - he stumbled forward, "Oh, no, Spike, it's easier. You didn't really think I'd give up that easily, did you?"  
"I was hoping, but if you wanna do this the hard way." Spike smacked me across the face. I looked up with my left cheek bleeding. I lifted my leg to kick Spike in the head - his hand was there to meet it. I tried to kick up my other leg to push him down but the had moved in closer and I couldn't move it. I smacked Spike across the face - he didn't even flinch.  
Shit - there was no way out. He had grabbed both of my arms and had his legs wrapped around mine - I was helpless. Spike's mouth opened wide: There was absolutely nothing I could do. Spike used his finger nail to cut across his flesh - he put my mouth to the cut acoss his chest. I sucked his blood until he pulled me from his chest.   
I don't remember much after that - until I woke up. I was in Spike's crypt - he was sitting on his couch drinking, "I thought you'd never wake up!" he said.  
'Huh?" I had no idea what was going on.  
"Well, I saved you from having to dig from your grave again."  
"I was burried again?"  
"Nope, I took you here, intead - you'd better get home, thought - tell everybody you're fine. You can stay here durring the days - tell 'em you're working or something."  
"Ummm...ok - I'm a little confused here." What the hell? Did we have sex? What ? So He bit me! Crap! Now I get it - Spike bit me, I bit Spike, I'm a vampire. "I'm a vampire?"  
"Now ya got it, love." Suddenly, Spike calling me "Love" didn't seem so didgusting. ":Are you hungary?"  
Come to think of it, yes, "Starving."  
"Well, the sun goes down in a few - we'll grab a quick bite to eat and stop by your house."  
"Stop by my house - why would we do that?" There are people at my house, people I love - or did when I was ME.  
"Because, Love, all your stuff is there and the people there still think you're human. It's your choice - tell 'em you're a Vampire, or let them think you like a busy life and you work 7 days a week. You pick."  
Spike did have a point, they would probably try to restore my soul, or something stupid like that if I let them know I was a vampire. I guess I'll hold this facade until they catch onto me. "Well, I guess they don't have to know."  
"Alright then," Spike smacked his thighs and pushed up on them to stand up, "let's get dinner."  
We walked passed the playground - no one there. We headed to the Bronze. "Find a guy - snag him, bite him, and we'll go. It's that simple," said Spike.  
I found some nice horney college boy. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Buffy, that was my name yesterday so I guess it's my name today," he thought I was flirting when I said that.  
"So, do you go to school?"  
"Well, I worked. I had to quit college after my mom died."  
"You worked? So you got fired?"  
"What's your name, again?" I quickley changed the subject.  
"Chester."  
"Well, Chester - ya wanna go out in the alley and make out or something? Or maybe to the playground?" I'd seen all of these moves millions of times from other vampires and now, I was using them.  
"Sure," he gulped down.  
"Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Bronze. I pinned him to a brick wall in the alley and began to kiss him. He was a lousy kisser. We were kissing and I began to kiss his ear loeb and then his neck - he was into it. He had no idea what was to come. Then I bore my demon face and bit him. His blood flowed through my body as if it were my own. I let him fall limp on the ground.  
I turned around to see Spike behind me, "Nice one."  
"Let's get outa here." Now it was time to face the family and friends. I'd have to lie , but being a vampire - lies are a second language.  
We strolled up to my door, "Can I just go in?"  
"Yeah, it's your house."  
I opened the door. Spike walked to the hidden forcefield and paused. "C'mon in, Spike." I went to walk upstairs, but noticed Xander, Willow and Dawn standing in the living room staring at us. "Oh hey, guys - sorry I was out all night slaying demons so I just went straight to work. "  
"No ya didn't" Williow retorted.  
"I didn't?" Shit! My cover is already blown.  
"No, because we went to your work, and they said you hadn't been in," Willow finished.  
"When did you go there?" I asked.  
"Oh, about nine-ish." Dawn said.  
"Shouldn't you have been in school, Dawn?" I remembered that from my old life.  
"She was worried-" Willow began.  
"We were all worried," Xander interrupted.  
"So we let her stay home," Willow finished.  
"Well, I was fighting this demon into the daylight - he was a demon - demon not a vampire-demon, so I was late for work." That sounded good.  
"Oh, well, ok, then." Willow said.  
There was an awkward silence, "Well, we're gonna go up stairs to get slaying stuff for another rough day of work." I grabbed Spikes hand and began to pull him up the stairs.  
"No! Wait! I have something to say about this!"Xander raised his voice.  
"About what? Slaying?" I asked.  
"No! About you and, and HIM!" Him being Spike.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Xander, no just leave it," Willow grabbed Xander's upper arm.  
"I can't, Will. Buffy, the fact that you can even touch him after what he tried to do to you is just disgusting! I can't believe you'd do that to yourself!" Xander began to yell.  
What was this guy talking about? Oh - the rape thing. "Xander - I don't know waht you're - it was just a big misunderstanding."   
"A big misunderstanding? Is that what it was? A big misunderstanding? Well, maybe you'll call this a big misunderstanding one day. I'm gone," Xander stormed out of the house.  
"Xander!" I yelled trying to get him to come back.  
Spike and I ran upstairs and filled a duffel bag with weapons and clothes and other things I couldn't live without.  
When we got back downstairs, Willow and Dawn popped up off of the couch.   
"Ok - so I got fired today for being late." I admitted/lied. "But the goods thing is that I got a better job. It's top-secret like the initiative type stuff, and I work 7 days a week - all day. But I get payed good money. So with slaying being the way it is - we won't be seeing eachother a lot - but I'll stop in at night - every night - I promise."  
"Buffy, do you really think that's a good idea?" Willow asked.  
"Yeah, well, you're doing fine with the no magic thing and you're smart so you can help Dawn with her homework and I'll be in at night. But I'll be staying at my job to sleep and stuff. It'll be fine, I promise," I smiled.  
"We gotta go, Love... and slay,"Spike lied.  
"I'll see you all later," I hugged each of them.  
When we walked outside, Xander was waiting for us, "Spike, can you give us a sec?" I asked. This Facade I was putting on was working, and I was gonna take it a step further. Spike walked away willingly and Xander and I began to walk and talk. "I'm sorry," I said, "Spike and I are just friends. No more than that."  
"It still doesn't forgive what he tried to do to you."   
"Well, we've talked it over and I decided to be forgiving. I've forgiven you for some stuff, too."  
"Nothing quite so drastic."  
"You had Faith go after Angel and you were gonna go with her! Oh and you spied on me!" I was so glad I could remember my past life.  
"Ok, ok, I did some bad stuff. Sorry."  
"See, and I forgave you, so I forgave Spike! Besides, I don't want Spike anymore, I want someone else." My plan began to unfold, even though I had no plan.  
"Who?"  
"I'll never tell."  
"Yes you will, c'mon Buff, we're pals, ya gotta tell me."  
I decided that the liar-me would tell Xander the "truth." "You," I said to Xander.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you," I repeated.  
We began to kiss up against a tree in the park. I went through the same drill as with Chester, but this time I used my finger nail to cut open the flesh in my chest and let Xander drink from it. I dragged Xander to Spikes crypt.  
"Now why'd ya go and do that?" Spike asked.  
"What?"  
"Who wants him as a vampire? He's stupid, not witty, and he's weak - bad choice."  
"Well, we'll just see about that when he wakes up, then, wont we?"  
***** 


End file.
